Traveling to Treasure Town
by Scootter46
Summary: Link stumbles into the Mystery Dungeon world, will it offer the same terror as the other worlds? (WARNING! If you haven't read my other stories you will not understand everything, this is a triple crossover too, but only a character with Link traveling, nothing big.)
1. Chapter 1 The strange world

**First ever Pokemon based story, so yeah, don't expect it to be too good. Also, WARNING! If you haven't read any of my other stories, PLEASE read them! Everything will make sense because this is a triple crossover.**

CHPT1

"Come on! How was I supposed to know that would happen?!" Link asked glaring at Cirno.

"All I said was to be careful, and you fall down! Now get off!" In the pitch black area, she shoved him off of her and crawled out into the light along with him.

"Where are you?" Link asked scouting his surroundings.

"Right in front of you...What the heck happened?! You look like an animal." She stepped back and nearly tripped and noticed she was walking on all fours.

"Yeah, you too." Link added.

"Wait, what happened to our clothes?! I still have my cap and you're still wearing your bow, but...Never mind that!" Link shook his head.

"So...what do we explore?"

"I guess, not much going on here..." He shrugged as best he could and walked but heard Cirno fall again.

"Oh come on!" She grumbled trying to get up.

"It's easy once you get used to it." He looked at all the trees and noticed they were mainly apple trees.

"Oh sure, at least you don't have two giant pieces of hair in your way!" Her voice was a bit shrill.

Link snickered and helped her back up. "I still wonder why we look like this instead of how we usually do."

"Meh, let's just have some fun!" She smiled and walked behind him as they went through the clearing.

"Were you already an animal before or something?" Cirno asked watching her front feet.

"Werewolf technically, I don't know why, I just was, and that was back when I never talked." Link smirked at Cirno.

"Werewolf?! You could have told me that!" She glared at Link.

"Water! I hear water!" Link jumped to the source of the sounds and stood near a babbling brook, bending down to take a drink.

"Wait for me!" Cirno tripped on a branch and took a sip too, the water was cool and refreshing to them.

"Huh?" Link's ears twitched at the noise of rustling bush.

"What is it?" Cirno kept on drinking from the spring.

"Oh, nothing, let's just keep going..." He said and they proceded to follow the path again.

"There it is again!" Another bush rustled and they heard footsteps.

"Come on, don't be so worried." Cirno rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go inspect it?"

"Me?! Why not you, you're the leader."

"That doesn't mean anything, you're just afraid."

"So are you!"

"...Alright, on the count of three, we attack ok? One...Two...THREE!" They jumped through the bushes and landed into a clearing with three others, who then stood up and struck a pose.

"Power! Knowledge and beauty! We're the famous adventure team, Team Charm! There's nothing we can't do!" The one in the middle announced. Cirno and Link just looked at each other.

"...Was that supposed to impress us?" Link asked, tilting his head.

"Did it?" The rabbit said with a chipper voice.

"Nope, kind of bland actually."

"B-Bland?! I'll have you know we worked hard on that!"

"Haha, temper tantrum." Link laughed, along with Cirno.

"You just think because you're rare you're sooo much better then all of us, stupid Jolteon and Glaceon..."

"I didn't say anythi-" Cirno said.

"Quiet you!"

"What did you say to her?" Link glared at the group.

"Now how about you step aside, we heard of some treasure past here, and we're going to get it, we always get our treasures."

"Wow, you sound like a bunch of whiny brats." Link said getting into a battle stance.

"Oh boy..." One of them said.

"So first you attack us out of no where, call us bland, and then you say we're brats?! You're in for it now!" The rabbit growled loudly.

"Bring it on, I could defeat you without attacking." Link grinned.

"We'll see!" She jumped at him and Link jumped away and she landed into a tree and a bunch of apples fell on her.

"Anyone else want a try?" Link chuckled and kicked some sand off of his leg, the other two shook their heads and went to help their leader.

"Come on Cirno, let's get out of here, they aren't worth the trouble." She nodded and they were about to leave before they were stopped.

"Hey! We'll never forget this- What's your team name?"

"Team name? Uh...it's..." Link was at a loss for words.

"Nine!" Cirno blurted.

"That's it? What, are there nine of you?"

"No! Just all we could think of..." Link said. They slowly walked backwards and then bursted into a full sprint away.

"I hope we never see them again!" Cirno said panting as they slowed and sat on a rock.

"Something tells me they will, but probably not anytime soon." He shrugged and looked at a sign.

"'Treasure town, due west.' Why not go there?"

"Is everything related to treasure here?" She shrugged.

"Obviously not, probably just a bunch of explorers, like us." Link smiled and they walked to the settlement.

CHPT1

"Wow, there's a lot of stuff going on here." Link gazed at the stores as they walked into the square.

"So what first?" Cirno asked.

"Well, we could always stock up on supplies, you never know when we could use more." He said and they walked by each store.

"Eh, which one is a general store?" He looked at a couple of them and sighed.

"Golly you must be new here if you don't know where the main store is!" A voice said behind them.

"Well we are, do you know?" Cirno asked.

"I could give you the tour, I'm done with my guild duties for today anyways!"

"Oh, ok...by the way, what's your name?" Link asked.

"Bidoof! What's your's?"

"Cirno and Link, nice to meet you." Cirno held out a paw.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Bidoof looked at the extended paw awkwardly.

"They must not shake here..." She whispered and put her leg down.

"Anyways, here's what you're looking for, the Kecleon brothers' shop! The green one sells a variety of things, like apples and berries, while the pink one sells orbs and TM's, also visit the storage over there if you have any excess items!"

"Thanks! Oh wait, you said something about a guild?" Link said before Bidoof walked away.

"Oh, that, just come up the stairs to the hill a bit east of here." He motioned towards it and wandered off.

"Everyone's either hyper, or extremely nice! I like this place." Cirno smiled.

"I don't think our money will work here, they seem to be buying stuff with a bunch of coins." Link pointed to the store.

"Great, I guess we don't have anything left..." She groaned as her stomach growled.

"Haha, you're hungry too? Maybe that guild has something they can spare." They nodded and strolled over to the hill.

"This is it? Just a tent? Wait, don't step there-!" Link said and Cirno turned around on it.

"What? It's just wood, not like anything's going to happen-" She turned around and a voice was heard underneath.

"Pokemon detected!"

"Well?! Who's footprint?!"

"Umm..." The voices fell silent.

"I suggest you get off that..." Link whispered.

"Can we go in yet?"

"Of course not! This is probably closed off! I guess we'll go somewhere else...too bad it's the afternoon though"

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Bidoof ran out.

"Oh, it's you again, what's wrong?"

"The guild has a sentry system, and they can't alway identify who it is, now you can come in. I had to explain that I met you two in the market today."

"Yeah, but it's just a tent, how is there a whole guild in there?!" Link asked looking inside it.

"That's the point to keep any outlaws out." Bidoof removed a cover and under it was a ladder.

"Basic security, I like it." They crawled down it and appeared on the second floor.

"Wow!" Cirno gazed at the room.

"More than just a tent, that's for sure...are we in a mountain?!" Link looked out a window.

"Yup! The guild was built inside a cliff! This floor is where you can get assigned for a job, on the right is wanted posters for outlaws, and on the left there's regular jobs, like saving someone. Come with me down the other ladder." Bidoof lead them to the first floor.

"And this is the final floor, to the right is where the apprentices' rooms are, to the left, the mess hall, and that room over there is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's."

"Weird bird, looks like a parrot." Link looked at Chatot awkwardly.

"Chatot? Yeah, he's the guildmaster's right hand man! He barks a lot of orders, just don't cross him or he'll go nuts!"

"Did somebody say my name?" Chatot sqwaked at them.

"Yeah! We have two new recruits right here!"

"W-Wait! We're not looking for that! We just want a place to stay for the night, and possibly a meal." Link explained.

"I don't think that's possible, you'll need to work for that."

"Work?!" Cirno groaned.

"We won't mind. Don't expect much out of her, she doesn't have much of a work ethic."

"Well, let's go in and see the guildmaster! Bidoof, you get ready for dinner." Chatot fluttered and they walked in.

"Hello Guildmaster!" Chatot sang.

"...He's not doing anything." Cirno whispered into Link's ear.

"Is he asleep?" Link asked and walked closer to him, he suddenly turned around.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff smiled and Link jumped away.

"Those eyes!" He shivered slightly.

"Urk..." Cirno looked at the wall.

"Is there a problem?" Wigglytuff looked in concern at the duo.

"No, they just wanted to know if they could stay here for a while." Chatot poked Link in the back.

"Not turning around...the eyes...they stare into your soul..." He quivered slightly.

"Right..."

"Friends? Yay! They can definetly stay here! Just as long as they do their fair share!"

"Uh well...They aren't really looking to be part of the guild, they just want to have a warm place to live for the time being."

"Not a problem!"

"C-Can we go to a room now?" Cirno shivered.

"Not yet! It's almost time for dinner!" Wigglytuff danced in a circle.

"Alright, we'll get washed up." They left in a hurry and cleaned their paws in a small spring and headed to the mess hall.

"So...what're we having?" They sat at near the end.

"Same as we always do, apples and oran berries!" Bidoof smiled and the fruit was placed in the center of the table and everyone started to eat except Link and Cirno, who just looked at the food.

"Umm...Do you have any meat?" Link poked at the apples.

"Or something sweet? I'm not a fan of...whatever this is." Cirno pushed the plate away.

"Meat?! What do you eat others?!" Bidoof flinched.

"Others? No, I mainly eat fish as a meat." Link said.

"Sweet? This is sweet." Sunflora added.

"No, something else like...Watermelon!"

"We don't have any of that, just eat up." Chatot stared at them and the room broke into a series of whispers and glances at Cirno and Link.

"We should leave soon." Link whispered to Cirno.

"Couldn't agree with you more." They were half way out the store but were stopped by Chatot.

"Where are you two going?"

"Somewhere! Somewhere other than here." Cirno smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, we just wanted some fresh air. Plus, the moon's out tonight." Link said as the whole room was now fixated on them.

"Aha! I see what you're doing...Hope you two enjoy!" Chatot hid his face with his wings and laughed.

"Well, aren't you a bit cheeky? Do you know something? Come on, share it." Link glared.

"Cheeky?" Chatot stepped back.

"I may eat fish time to time, but now...Bird sounds really nice." He moved closer and licked his lips.

"H-Hey! Calm down Link! Don't do it!" Cirno grabbed his back and tried to keep him away.

"Come on, just a bite of the wings, maybe some off the legs..." Link smiled and snapped at Chatot, who was hiding near the guildmaster.

"Stop it! Just stop! Do you really wanna do this?!"

"Yes, do you know how hungry I am? We haven't eaten all day, and I'm starving. "

"It's not worth it! Just stop!"

"Fine...You're lucky, bird." Link grunted and walked outside.

"Are you happy? They hate us!" Cirno spat as she poked her head out of the hole.

"Yeah, they need to know not to mess with us. Besides, that Chatot knows something...And I've got a bad feeling about it." He looked at the moon and smiled.

"Don't you always? Seriously, it's not bad here. It's not like we're running away from everyone trying to throw us into jail."

"That's still a possibility if we do anything wrong." Link took one last glance at the moon and they went to bed.

CHPT1

**A simple threat can start chaos...Read my other stories if you like this one, I'll start working on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Invasion plans

**Chapter two! Yay.**

CHPT2

"EVERYONE UP AND AT 'EM!" Loudred roared at dawn.

"Ergh...morning Cirno..." Link said shaking his head.

"That was mean! Who does that?!" Cirno pouted and they walked out to the hall.

"I'm used to waking up early, just not by alarm...I hate running on clockwork, just go with the flow." Link whispered to Cirno watching the guild members doing their routine in the morning of accepting jobs and the reciting of the three rules.

"They're back!" Chatot squawked.

"Who's back?" Asked Link.

"Team Charm! Last time we all got to explore a ruins with them, who knows what they have in store for us this time! Oh my gosh this is so exciting!" Sunflora climbed up the ladder.

"Do we have to go up...?" Cirno sighed.

"We may not have another choice, maybe we can stay hidden so they don't notice us...take off your bow, that's a dead give away." Link stated removing his cap and placing it inside a crack in the wall along with her bow and they went up.

"We'll go back for it right?" She whispered.

"Of course! All my stuff's in my hat."

"So my bow's not important?" Cirno pouted.

"It is. Just saying if I lose my hat, I lose most of my weapons. Strange how it works...you see, there's a-" Link was explaining when Lopunny announced,

"You see why we're here is because somebody stole some of our gemstones, however we haven't been around any other Pokemon, except a Glaceon and a Jolteon...There's been a wanted poster set up for the outlaws, and details of the rewards, so if any of you have any information, tell us."

"Are there anything noticable about them?" Dugtrio asked.

"They're a bit annoying, act weird, they don't even seem they belong here. Oh yeah! They were wearing a hat and a blue bow."

"Cirno, did you take anything of their's?" Link whispered.

"No, did you?"

"Nope. They're probably being sore loosers just because it was so easy defeating them. Let's get going after they go." Cirno nodded and they jumped down the ladder after Team Charm left.

"...Hey, do you remember where we hid them?" Cirno asked looking at the wall.

"Yeah, third crack from the corner..." He stuck his arm in and found nothing.

"Uh...fourth?" He found nothing but gravel.

"Well do you remember?!" Cirno grumbled.

"Well somebody obviously took them!" Jolts of electricity flew around Link.

"Calm down sparky." She giggled.

"I'm completely calm! I'm just angry. Whoever took them must have seen us, and the only one in the room with us after we hid them was...Bidoof! That cheeky litle..." He trailed off into a mumble of insults.

"Well let's go find him and get our stuff back!" Cirno said with her teeth bared.

"The rooms...let's search there first." They ran into the dorms and searched under the beds.

"Hey! I found a diary..." Cirno smiled and read a page.

"I learned the hard way not to do that, Sakuya nearly killed me but I was just testing out my lockpick."

"Wait what?!"

"She locks her diary, I got bored."

"Oh, thought it was something else..."

"...That would be awkward."

"Are you trying to get us caught?! I'm surprised no one's come to inspect us." Link groaned frantically searching the room and finding nothing.

"There's another room across the hall, come on!" Cirno said and the raced across the hall to the room in hopes of finding there headwear.

"Journal, apple cores, dried grass, fur? Darnit! There's nothing here." She sighed and fell to the floor.

"Come on mopey, we'll just find the little bugger and get them back."

"Hey Chatot! Can't talk now! Trying to do something! See ya!" Link said as they ran up the ladders.

"They're so peculiar..." Chatot tilted his head.

CHPT2

"There you are! Give us back our stuff!" Cirno lunged at Bidoof, who was struggling underneath.

"Yeah skip to Plan B why don't you?" Link rolled his eyes trying to pull of Cirno.

"What do you want?!" Bidoof whimpered.

"My bow! Give it back!" Cirno barred her teeth.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do, come on there's no use lying." Link strolled up slowly.

"Well well well...look who we have here, those wanted outlaws." The small pack of Poochyena appeared behind them.

"You believe that? Seriously, we did nothing." Link faced them and smiled.

"Stop being so smug! It was easy to find you, now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" The head of the pack asked in an attack stance.

"Oh, it'll be easy for me, hard for you." He snickered and watched the the three circle him.

"Hmm, you three won't be a problem. Obvious formation, easy to counter, this will be fun." A small jolt of electricity shot from his back and a giant bolt zapped one of the Poochyena and it fainted.

"Come at me, I dare ya." Link smiled like a maniac.

"Have you seen any electric-type Pokemon do that before?!" One of them stared in amazement at Link.

"No! Run away!" They dragged the fainted Poochyena along with them and ran back to the guild.

"Yeah! No one can beat us!" Cirno giggled.

"Yes, now Bidoof, if you'd be so kind as to- Where'd he go?!" Link looked at where Cirno had him pinned down and only saw their bow and cap.

"Who cares, we've got our stuff back! Now let's go before anyone else goes crazy." They nodded and as they walked through town every stall was empty, no one working, nobody walking in it, not even a noise.

"I'm boooored!" Cirno announced.

"Ssh! Do you want anyone to get us? We've got to get out of Treasure Town, now come on, only a couple more feet..." They kept on walking and everything was livelier as they left.

"Freedom!" Cirno smiled.

"Not yet, everyone will be trying to arrest us for a crime we didn't do."

"Oh come on, you really think that they'll be chasing after us here?"

"Of course! Do you even think half the time?" Link knocked on Cirno's head as they entered Apple woods.

"Meanie." She grunted and they walked through through a couple floors.

"Something feels different...Hey, do you think that someone's expecting us to come here?" He sniffed the air and then the Earth below them.

"You're just thinking of bad stuff happening! Let's get out of here now!" She ran ahead and got caught in a net trap that had her dangling from a tree.

"That's why I said careful you fool. I'll get you down in a second, just hold on." He trailed the rope down to where it was dug into the ground with a peg and untied it.

"Ouch!" Cirno yelped as she hit the ground.

"Sorry, I couldn't let you down easily. This is some nice quality rope..." Link took the rope and lassoed it and put it away, and they strolled away.

"It's ok..." She rubbed her back.

"There they are! GET THEM!" One of the Magnamite alarmed.

"Run away!" Link yelped and saw Cirno could not be found.

"Of course she ran away..." He sighed and a hole opened right under him and closed as he fell.

"Ow...my aching head..." Link gazed at the underground cave full of darkness.

"Sorry that it's so dark, we rarely light the torches when the officers are around." Someone said in the shadows.

"Show yourselves! Where's Cirno?!" He walked slowly and bumped into a wall.

"Just stand still, you friend's ok, she's just in another hole. They'll be back soon."

"'They'?! There's more?"

"Yes, just calm down." The torches were lit and the room lit up slowly.

"Hello, you must be Link." The Espeon smiled.

"How did you know my name?"

"I can read minds. Plus we overheard you outside." He chuckled a bit.

"Oh! How rude of me, I'm Yin, the Leafeon in the corner's name is Topaz, don't try to talk to her, you won't get much of a conversation. Also, that Flareon over there's Konohana, she has a great heart and it's as fiery as her spirit. Yumi and Lagoon will be back soon, they were just getting your friend."

"Ok? We all kinda look the same with some features...mainly the eyes."

"You don't recognize your evolution tree? Oh well, enough of that for now." Yin smiled and Link rolled his eyes. A small crack formed in the wall and a black paw extended out and the rest of the wall broke down revealing a tunnel to show the other three.

"Next time you hit on me, it won't be just your feet being frozen." Cirno stuck up her nose and walked towards Link and sat down.

"Oasis you can't stop doing that just once?" Yumi rolled his eyes as they walked out.

"Not my fault! She's hot!" Oasis slid on the ground with his feet frozen.

"You say that about every girl you meet...then they usually beat you up." Yumi gave Oasis a gentle shove and he slammed into the wall.

"This is an entertaining group..." Link said.

"I hate the blue one." Cirno glared at him.

"Lemme take care of him next time he does that. Now, exactly who are all of you? Is there a reason we're hiding?"

"We were randomly accused of doing crimes we never did, and who told the officers? Team Charm. We've been hiding here ever since..." Yin sighed.

"Oh...Are you all related?"

"Yes the 5 of us are. I know we aren't but still are of the same evolution."

"That's pretty cool. So how safe are we down here?" Link looked at the small holes leading to the surface.

"We're very deep down, so no one can hear us well. And the holes lead to the surface for oxygen to flow." Said Yin.

"Stop reading our minds, it's very annoying."

"I wasn't! I knew what you would ask by how you observe things."

"Are we done arguing? I could go for a meal." Yumi jabbed Yin in the arm.

"Always thinking about your stomach...I guess we could have something." They all walked into another room with a small stone table and some logs as benches.

"We're not having just fruit, are we?" Link asked Konohana.

"Of course not, wow have you been with the guild or something?" The Flareon flicked her tail.

"Uh yeah...One dinner and you'd think everyone only eats fruit." Link smiled awkwardly.

"At least we're smart enough to grow our own vegetables like carrots." Oasis said dipping his whole head in a puddle of water from a spring.

"Oh...do you have bread?"

"We rarely use wheat, but when we do the bread is fantastic." Yumi nodded towards the makeshift clay oven in the next room.

"Wow. Now if only you had meat or a protein..."

"We've got peanuts."

"You all know how to live right!" Cirno laughed.

"So, Topaz you don't talk? It's a shame. Most who doesn't talk often usually has a beautiful voice." Link said putting his front legs on the table, Topaz looked at him with widened eyes.

"Is there a reason that you do that? Seriously, stop saying nice things to everyone."

"Well why can't I? It's usually true."

"When did you say something like that to me last?" Cirno rolled her eyes.

"Yesterday in fact. Seriously, you have the attention span of a fish."

"Be quiet!" Cirno hit Link with one of the long strands of hair on her head.

"You two have so much in common." Yumi chuckled.

"24."

"Twenty-four what?"

"I've heard that so many times before that I keep track of things. And 11."

"Stop that please." Konohana said.

"4. And I will."

"That's annoying."

"36. Would you like any other stats on how many times I've heard a specific phrase?"

"Not really."

"And 62."

"I will hurt you." Konohana growled.

"Ooohoo! 1."

"Ok everyone, dinner's ready!" Yin smiled bringing in a large tray on his head.

"I'll help ya." Oasis rushed under the tray and carried it with Yin.

"And they call US weird." Link whispered to Cirno. Yin and Oasis rested the tray onto the stone table and there were large pieces of fruit, giant carrots, and round loaves of bread about the size of rolls.

"Wow, nice spread!" Cirno said with her mouth watering a bit.

"Dig in everyone!" Yin smiled and they all walked around the tray picking up whatever seemed tasty and sat back down at the original seats.

"They all seem so much like us." Link muttered. "Are you sure you're all Pokemon? Were you from another world like us?"

"What kind of question is that?" Konohana asked swallowing a grape suddenly.

"You act exactly like we do, whenever I have a large amount of friends over we all get up and walk around the table and get our food."

"Stop scaring them Link." Cirno ripped a roll in half.

"I'm not trying to!"

"He didn't." Oasis said calmly, sipping from a stone mug.

"Ok, I have an idea..." Link smiled smugly. "How about we storm the guild hall tomorrow, at early dawn."

"Wait...'Storm'? You mean invade it?!" Yumi said with his mouth gaped open.

"Yeah I mean it. I'm serious about this, I hate all of their guts because they're so stupid."

"You want revenge don't you?" Yin asked.

"Don't all of us? Weren't we blamed for crimes we never committed?! Just because we're stronger then them doesn't mean that we should be in hiding! We need to strike back and show them who's boss! Who's with me?" Link said triumphantly standing on the table and everyone raised a paw.

"Alright! First thing tomorrow, We storm the guild!" They all cheered, except Topaz who kept quiet as usual.

CHPT2

Sitting in the moonlight in the middle of the night, Link was above ground, looking up at the stars. "I love the night sky...It's just I never have anyone to share it with..." A voice seemed to sing as it echoed in the trees.

"Huh?" Link turned around and saw Topaz walking towards him. "Was that you just now?"

"Yes, I just never speak to my brothers and sister after mom and dad died...we all thought you and your friend were them..."

"Oh...I see...Well if it makes you feel any better I know how you feel...Kinda." Link sighed and Topaz sat next to him.

"You do?"

"At least you had parents, they were probably the best in the world seeing how all of you grew up...How did they die?"

"Protecting us...We were running away from a flash flood, and they threw us over a ravine to safety, we all made it except them...They drowned." Topaz started to cry.

"I see, you probably are afraid of your brother, Oasis."

"A bit..."

"Get used to him, he's your brother."

"That's what mom said whenever I said he was annoying me..."

"Am I just making it worse? I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I always go out here every night...It's the one time where I feel safe."

"Don't worry, you are safe! You're lucky because in my world you can get attacked just by walking somewhere! But where I live now, it's paradise."

"Didn't you say you and Cirno look like humans but aren't? How come you look like this now?"

"We think it's because we haven't seen any other humans or anything else for example, youkai around here so I think we took this form to blend in. We'll be back to normal when we go back to Gensokyo."

"Oh...Can we visit some time?"

"Of course! Just don't go in without us. First of all, you could look like a human instead of what you are now, we wouldn't know it's you. Plus, you won't know where we live or who is dangerous or not."

"You said it was like a paradise!"

"Well nothing can be perfect, just some people are a bit...Territorial I guess? Anyways, we should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess we do..." Topaz had an actual smile for once and jumped down into the hole along with Link and they drifted into sleep in separate another room.

CHPT2

**Ah man, that took forever to write! I am doing so much work on these stories now...Well, I'll have the next chapter up soon! I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Invasion and Goodbye's

**Chapter three! Time to invade!  
**

CHPT3

"Good morning Cirno." Link whispered poking Cirno who was snoring loudly.

"Zzz...Wha? It's still dark out..." She mumbled something else.

"Well yeah, but we need to get up early! Everyone else is already up!"

"5 more hours please..." She groaned.

"Hmph, I guess no breakfast for you." Link shrugged and tip-toed away until Cirno got up and ran past him.

"Don't do that! Everyone else is asleep!"

"Not Topaz, she's awake right now setting the table." Link snickered as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Topaz smiled.

"She can talk?!" Cirno jumped back.

"Well yeah, of course! She just doesn't want to speak to her siblings. Ok, you've got that set...Cirno! You're going to make sure everyone stays asleep, ok?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I will." She rolled her eyes and stood in front of a makeshift door which was closed shut after she came out of it.

"How come she's so mopey?"

"She'd rather sleep the day away, I always wake up this early and she screams at me to go to sleep."

"You two seem like you're a married couple." Topaz giggled.

"We aren't, we're still together though."

"Anyways, I'm done setting the table, I'll go help your friend." Topaz smiled and walked out.

"Ok, see ya in an hour." Link waved and inspected the pantry.

"Huh...Flour, fruits, various vegetables, and a bunch of rolls in a bowl...Not much I can use but it's better then nothing." He then opened the clay oven.

"No fire lighting equipment, just wood...Probably because Konohana is an unlimited supply of the stuff." He found a pile of spare logs in the corner and set it in the oven.

"Wait I have lightning! I'm such an idiot!" He zapped the log and the oven started blazing up.

"Now, the main course." He grabbed what seemed to be a frying pan and set it on top the oven, he then cut up some vegetables and mixed them up into a stir-fry.

"Ok now I can make a side dish and a drink with the fruit and rolls, and maybe a dessert by caramelizing the fruit and flour into a tart..." He nodded and got straight to work

Meanwhile...

"So you and Link are dating? How wonderful." Topaz smiled at Cirno.

"Yeah, he's the best! He does so many nice things for me..."

"So I guess you two are going to enjoy life together right?"

"I don't think he plans on marriage yet! But..." She blushed at the thought.

"So...how far in are you?"

"What?"

"How far in are you in the relationship?"

"Why do you ask? Are you trying to end us?!" She growled at Topaz.

"Of course not! I was just asking how things are going."

"Hmph! It's fine but I have to protect him from doing stupid stuff."

"He says you do things without thinking."

"Well, he does too!"

"But he said he protects you from getting in trouble."

"He does that too...How come you know all this?!"

"We talked last night."

"Oh...What'd you talk about?"

"Well, I was saying how much you two remind us of mom and dad...I thought you were them at first..." Topaz sunk into sadness slowly.

"I guess so...Link's almost done soon! Doesn't that smell good?" Cirno sniffed at the door.

"Hey...It does smell good...smells familiar though." Topaz looked under the door and saw Link walking around placing things on the table and listening to something be poured.

"Alright! Let's get everyone up!" Link busted through the door startling Topaz and Cirno.

CHPT3

"Why so early...?" Yumi groaned shuffling in his bed.

"Because I did, now come on!" Link jabbed him in the arm and walked to the kitchen.

"H-How did you make all this?" Yin asked looking at the trays on the table.

"I'm a good chef. Now, if we get started we can go invade the guild!" Link cheered and they all enjoyed the large meal.

"That was great..." Oasis sighed.

"I'll say it again, I'm always surprised by your cooking Link!" Cirno rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised too...How did you learn to cook so well?" Konohana asked while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"If you grow up alone, you learn many things. One of them was cooking. I can also sew, teach, heck I can do so much more I'd have a list running for miles. It's almost dawn, we should get a move on." Link said and they all nodded.

"They'll all be so surprised in what will happen!" Yin smiled as they walked through the woods.

"Yeah, the guild won't know what hit 'em!" Yumi snickered.

"Now, we know the drill...Oasis, Konohana, Yumi, you three will dig through to the second floor and wipe out the lesser teams, along with anyone who happens to be down there, afterwards, Cirno, Topaz and I will go through the top part and we all go to the bottom floor together, after we cover up the grate that is." Link explained the plan with a stick and the dirt showing them a picture of it.

"So, what about the stronger teams? Or if anyone from treasure town comes?" Yin asked noticing some flaws.

"That's where you come in Yin, you will stand guard at the ladders and take out anyone who's going to come down. Team Charm's staying there ironically enough, so we'll take them down together, since they were the ones who are stupid enough to think we wouldn't return. Anyways, let me handle the officers if they come seeing as how I have an affinity towards electricity." He added to his plan some of the other backup plans.

"And after all this?" Oasis asked.

"We go back to living our normal lives, well somewhat normal."

"You've gone insane."

"Well thanks! I'm sorry, I like destroying things a bit too much sometimes." Link laughed a tad maniacally.

"Ok..." Oasis stepped away from Link staring at him awkwardly.

"We're on the outskirts of Treasure Town now...Everyone's still asleep..." Yumi said peering over a hill.

They all crept downwards and looked towards the guild. "Ok, you three know what to do." Link said and Oasis, Konohana and Yumi dug into the cliff. Meanwhile, Yin walked up the stairs and covered the grate with a tarp.

"Now we wait." Link said to Cirno and Topaz in the tent while Yin stood in front of the entrance. Soon after, they heard many screams and then they were muffled seconds later.

"Music to my ears. Now! Let us go down and enjoy this time." They crawled down and saw most of the guild member and team charm tied up and on the floor.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Konohana giggled.

"Later, for now though, let's go see what the leader is up to..." Yin came down the ladder.

"Ok, we're all here...Let's bring Team Charm and show them how easily they are beaten in a fight."

"We were asleep! It's not like we were expecting it!" Lopunny snarled.

"Well well well, we weren't expecting being chased now were we?" Yumi glared and shoved Medicham down the ladder.

"NEXT!" He yelled glaring at the other two.

"Just shove them down, we can all use them to break our fall." Konohana said pushing Gardevoir and Lopunny down and the other seven jumped on the three.

"Drag 'em in." Oasis said pushing Gardevoir to the door and turning the knob to see Wigglytuff standing in the middle of the room.

"Alright...So, thought we couldn't defeat Team Charm eh?" Link walked in.

"Huh?" Wigglytuff turned around.

"Do you remember us?" Yin asked.

"We were treated as outlaws because these three are sore loosers!" Konohana said dragging in the other two.

"What?! That's impossible! You must be pulling my leg." Wigglytuff said in his usually chirpy voice.

"You're wrong, we did get them. We never stole anything...Can't we just clear this up?" Link asked.

"Umm..." Wigglytuff stood there dumbfounded.

"Thought so...I guess you never can do anything right." He sighed.

"Alright, we've won. Give it up, clear our name." Topaz glared at Wigglytuff, all of her siblings dropped there jaws.

"Yeah, I can talk. So what? I'm mad! We did nothing! You hear that? NOTHING! I'm sick and tired of always living in fear and how we're treated as outlaws! It's like 'I see them! Get them!' I hate it! Just because three whiny brats. Seriously, if you listen to them then who really runs the guild? Not you. If you wanna turn us in, fine. But if you wanna listen to them, don't be surprised if they run the place." Topaz cleared her throat and sat back down.

"Do you see now what will happen? You might as well turn the other three in instead of the seven of us, we just wanted to live life." Yumi said in a soft tone. Just then, 7 Magnamite and the Magnazone came into the room.

"I see...So this is how it's going to be." Link cracked his neck.

"Surrender now! You're clearly out-numbered!" Magnazone untied the three.

"Yes we are, but you're out-matched!" Konohana said incinerating two of the magnamite and they were sent flying into the wall.

"What she said!" Oasis sent a torrent of water towards another magnamite and it collided into two others.

"We're not going out without a fight!" Yin pinned Medicham to the floor with Psychic.

"Take this!" Topaz stomped onto Magnezone and then vines put the officer in a not.

"You'll stay an ice sculpture!" Cirno froze Gardevoir to the ground.

"Bye bye." Yumi waved and snickered as Lopunny fell to the water from a pit trap below.

"And now my turn!" Link stared at the last few Magnamite and needles from his back shot at them sticking them to the walls.

"What now Wigglytuff?" Yumi smiled slyly while the ground started to shake quickly.

"Cirno! You know what to do!" He looked over to Cirno nodded and the back wall was frozen with Wigglytuff inside of it.

"Ha, thought you could- What the?!" Link looked at the light starting to shine.

"Oh shoot..." Yin said and they all were blown back to the wall.

"Ow..." Link got up and brushed off the gravel.

"You guys ok?" Topaz stood up and shook her head clean.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Oasis fell out of the wall. "That hurt..."

"Stinking Wigglytuff, never will give up will ya? Come on, this can all end right now and we can go on with our lives." Yumi said shaking his fur clean.

"How do I know you won't lie?" Wigglytuff asked stepping back.

"We never did! Everything about is the truth. And if you want anything answered, we will answer it truthfully." Link exclaimed.

"Umm..." Wigglytuff stuttered.

"Nothing? Oh well."

"Why did you do this?"

"We wanted to enter without being captured, it was the only thing we could do just to have peace..." Topaz said in the back of the room helping Konohana out of the wall.

"How was that peaceful?!" Chatot squawked entering the room.

"Also, you weren't really going to get eaten, I just didn't want to sound impolite because of what was served." Link looked at him.

"Don't do that next time!"

"Hey, not our fault for believing these idiots right here." Oasis said jabbing Gardevoir's forehead. "So what do we do with them?"

"Let 'em go that's what!" Said Chatot hopping over to Wigglytuff's side and placing a perfect apple in front of him.

"Yay~ Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff danced and had the apple on his head.

"Uh...Yeah...Well as long as you're doing that, will you clear our names?" Yin asked.

"Do you think that we would-" Chatot started a lecture but Wigglytuff cut him off there.

"Sounds good! You 7 obviously worked hard on this so we'll have it on a clean slate!" Wigglytuff kept dancing.

"Thanks! That's all we wanted...Now let's go back to Apple Woods so we can go home Cirno." Link said and the duo left followed by the other five.

"W-Will we see you again?" Topaz asked as they were about to go through the portal back home.

"Of course you will! Just next time, we won't nearly destroy a cliff base." Link chuckled.

"Hey, take care of Cirno won't you?" Oasis jabbed Link in the arm.

"I will, crazy!"

"I took your candy." Yumi said as he walked past Link.

"Heh, I knew you did. You're lucky I let you keep it."

"How come you knew when I was reading your mind?" Yin asked.

"It was because I knew when you were because you looked at me whenever you did."

"Cirno, just don't do anything stupid." Konohana laughed.

"I won't, sheesh!"

"Remember, you two may end up spending your lives together." Topaz whispered to Cirno who blushed deeply.

"Anyways, we REALLY have to go now. We'll see you all some other day!" They went through the portal and looked at each other.

"Back to normal! Thank goodness!" Link said feeling his arms.

"You're still on all fours." Cirno pointed out.

"Oh...Whoops." Link stood up.

CHPT3

**Woohoo! Another story done! How'd you like it? I own nothing! All characters go to their reported companies! If you like this story, read some of my other ones!**


End file.
